


Serving Tsareena

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Legs, Lemon, Massage, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sadism, dominant female, tsareena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A butler has to serve a Tsareena while the mistress is out for the night. Just what does the Tsareena have him do while they're together? Female Tsareena x Male Human





	

“I still can’t believe those fools won’t allow me to bring Tsareena!”

“It can’t be helped, milady. Considering what Lady Tsareena did last year, it seems only natural that she be excluded from returning to this event,” I responded as I followed my mistress down the stairs with her bags in hand.

“It was that idiotic Aether worker’s fault. My sweet Tsareena wouldn’t have attacked him if he wasn’t eyeing her with those greedy little eyes. He should have known that a Pokemon like her wouldn’t have any tolerance for something like that,” she responded with an irritated tone. “I don’t even know why I’m going back there again myself.”

“I understand your annoyance towards them, milady. However, you know how important of a business partner the Aether Foundation is to the family. And that Aether worker that Lady Tsareena kicked was the Foundation’s branch chief, Faba.” I opened the car door for my mistress before turning towards the trunk to load her belongings.

“Yes, yes. I am very well aware of the contributions Lusamine has given us, but this is the first time I’ll be going around somewhere without my Tsareena.” As I had rounded back to the side of the car to close the door, my mistress gave me a fierce look. “Which is why I’m leaving you here to take care of her. From here on out, I expect you to fulfill every one of her wishes. And you already know that she would tell me if you don’t meet all her expectations. If I have to come back to this house with my poor Tsareena crying into my arms to meet me, you’ll be kicked out so fast you won’t even have time to say your apologies.”

I gulped as I thought back to my life before I entered the home, pulling on my collar slightly as I tried to suppress those dark memories. “I-I understand, milady. I’ll serve her just as well as I serve you,” I responded with a slight quiver in my voice.

My mistress answered with a warm smile, giving me a bit of a reassurance. “Don’t worry, I have full confidence in you. You have been a fine retainer ever since you joined the house. I wouldn’t leave my Tsareena under your care if I didn’t trust you.” A grin crept onto my lips as I heard the praise from milady. It wasn’t very often that she praised either of her servants, so I couldn’t help my joy showing on my face. “Now, please close the door so Veronica can take me to the boat. Expect my arrival for ten tomorrow morning.”

I gave my head a quick shake to regain my composure. “Yes, milady. Stay safe and please enjoy your trip.” I closed the door and gave a short bow before the car drove off. I watched the car disappear into the distance before heading back to the mansion.

Upon entering the house, a quick glance at the grandfather clock told me two in the afternoon. About twenty hours before my mistress would return again. This wouldn’t be the first time I was left at the mansion. My mistress went traveling across the islands quite often for business purposes. However, this would be the first time that Lady Tsareena would be here alone with me. Previously, she would accompany the mistress wherever she went, along with either me or Veronica as her retainer. A brief sigh escaped my lips before I checked myself in a mirror hanging on the wall. I took a moment to straighten my bow tie as I pondered the situation I found myself in. It seemed a bit ridiculous to have to take the orders of a Pokemon, however this was the mistress’s pride and joy after all. If it meant keeping my job and not going back to my horrible life before this one, then I would take the most absurd orders from anyone in this family. Luckily, the mistress was very reasonable and fair. Hopefully, her Pokemon would be the same.

After one final look over myself, I searched the house to find my temporary mistress. About a minute later, I found her in the living room, staring at the window. She turned around to face me as I entered the room.

“Good afternoon, Lady Tsareena,” I said while giving a quick bow, “I suppose you already heard this from the mistress, but she has left for a trip to Aether Headquarters. Unfortunately, she was not permitted to bring you along with her.” She looked at me with a disinterested look and gave no indication of whether she understood or not. “As such,” I continued, “she has told me to follow your orders until her return. If there is anything you need, I will do my best to satisfy.” My statement caused her to raise her eyebrows before returning to her unamused face. She lifted her arm and beckoned me over. I complied and walked until I was standing right in front of her and waited for another order. However, she had no reaction or made any other indication of an order. My face began to burn up as I stood there, unsure of what to do as her expression grew more agitated with each passing second.

“Lady Tsaree-” I began before one of her long legs swiped at my ankles, knocking me down onto the ground on my side. 

“Oww! What the-” I started again as I tried to stand up before she planted one of her heels on the top of my head, preventing me from getting up. My face reddened even more as I was able to get a full view of her smooth, white crotch from this angle. The sight made my penis perk up a little before I regained my focus. I changed my view to look at her face and realized that the expression she was wearing before and now again was not one of disinterest, but the look a noblewoman gives to a peasant. A look that speaks of a clear class difference and that even though she was a Pokemon, she was still above me. 

_I see, so this is how it is_. I stayed on my knees and bent my head down again, staring at the ground below me. I gritted my teeth as I said, “My apologies, Lady Tsareena. I did not mean to offend you with my informalities.” The pressure on the top of my head disappeared, and I raised my head again to see the Pokemon give me a nod of approval. She walked away and laid down on the couch before beckoning me to her side again.

I bit my lip as I came to terms with the type of mistress this Tsareena was going to be. Cold, domineering, and unreasonable. To be fair, that was the kind of people I was expecting to serve when I decided to become a butler, however I was rather spoiled by my real mistress when it came to that.

As I walked over to the front of the couch, Tsareena lifted her leg in the air. Again, I stood there unsure of what to do. She rolled her eyes as she sat up, making me grit my teeth once more as she somehow expected me to understand exactly what she wanted to do. I didn’t have much time to be angry though as she gave me a swift kick in my stomach, causing me to fall on my knees. I bent myself over while covering my stomach with my arms to try and ease the pain. My breath came out ragged as I looked up at Tsareena to find her massaging her own leg. As soon as she saw me get the message, she stopped and laid back down, giving me an impatient look. 

I fought past the pain as I stood up on shaky legs, letting out a wince. I struggled over to the end of the couch and took ahold of her right leg. It felt smooth and cool in my hands, like the skin of an apple. I took a moment to graze my hand over her long violet leg, enjoying the feeling before I found the heel of her other foot digging into my cheek. I pushed her foot off of my face as I began to massage her leg. Tsareena were known for their long legs and powerful kicks, and my mistress’s was no different. The muscles in her lower leg were plump yet firm, compressing slightly as I squeezed down on them. Apparently, I was doing a good job as a contented look appeared on Tsareena’s face. I would have given myself a smile of confidence from my work, but my stomach was still aching from her kick. 

I lifted up both her legs and readjusted myself on the couch, so that I was sitting on it properly. This drew an irritated look from the Pokemon, to which I responded by quickly laying her legs on my lap before picking up my massage again on her left leg. She returned to her satisfied self as I went back to work, squeezing here and there along her leg, switching to the other leg every once in a while. Despite her violent demeanor, she had a pure, elegant face complemented by a pair of long, luscious eyelashes. A beauty that matched her level of royalty, I couldn’t help but acknowledge the sense of longing for her that the branch officer must have felt.

My concentration was broken as an arm waved about in front of my face. Tsareena pointed to her thighs, signaling me to move to massage there. My cheeks began to burn up again as I slid my hands up towards her thick thighs. My hands could hardly wrap completely around them as I continued to apply pressure here and there, doing my best to avoid getting too close to her crotch. I looked over at Tsareena’s face to see her giving me an amused, almost teasing look, as if she were enjoying the awkwardness that I was feeling. I decided to ignore her gaze and focused my sights on the legs on my lap, sliding my fingers across the skin of her upper thigh as I gave her gentle squeezes.

Admittedly, I was probably not the best masseuse in Alola. I had never been asked to do so by the mistress; that was usually a job fulfilled by Veronica, since she was also a female. Now that I began to think about it, I hardly ever touched the mistress or any female. A smile began to creep on my face at the thought. Throughout my life, I had barely touched anyone of the opposite gender, yet here I was getting a bit too close for comfort with a female Pokemon. 

Another flash of violet appeared in front of me as I realized Tsareena was trying to get ahold of my attention again. Her teasing look had grown more apparent since I last looked at her face. The reason why soon became clear as she pointed towards her pussy, accompanied by a flirtatious wink. The color in my cheeks flared as I looked down at her exposed crotch, a smooth white slit between her loins. My heart pounded in my chest as I remained motionless, half expecting this request to be a joke. My uncertainties were answered as she impatiently pointed at her pussy again and spreading her legs wider, giving me a full view of her nether regions. I gulped as I felt my trousers becoming uncomfortably tight around the waist. I brought my hand near her slit, until I felt the warmth emanating from her entrance on my fingertips. She stared at my hand intently as I continued, slowly dragging my finger from her clit down to the bottom of her entrance. I let out a soft gasp as I felt a warm softness I had never experienced before. The warmth resonated throughout my body, sending shivers down my spine. The feeling was short-lived however, as my jaw was suddenly forced shut as the top of her foot made contact with the bottom of my chin. My head rang as I felt her get up off of me. Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain. Through my blurred vision, I could just make out her laughing face, scoffing at me falling for her cruel trick. No words came out of my mouth as I tried to say something, the only sound coming from me being my head hitting the cushion as my body flopped to its side on the couch as I fell unconscious.

The chime from the grandfather clock woke me up from my unexpected nap. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, my head aching as if I was hungover. Five rings echoed throughout the house. _Time for dinner_ , I thought instinctively, my body in rhythm with the daily schedule of serving the mistress. I got up and trudged over to the kitchen to find Lady Tsareena there, tapping her foot impatiently.

The memories of what occurred just a few hours ago came rushing back as I saw her. I opened my mouth to yell at her before I thought back to my mistress’s order. I took a deep breath to calm myself before kneeling onto the ground.

“My sincerest apologies, Lady Tsareena,” I said, trying to hold back any sign of anger in my voice, “I did not mean to make you wait. I’ll start preparing your dinner immediately.” Tsareena seemed satisfied with my response, leaving the kitchen towards the dining room to wait for her meal.

I got up and opened the fridge, a large assortment of berries and vegetables waiting for me on the other side of the door. I grabbed a variety of berries and got right to work. My thoughts were racing as I prepared my temporary mistress’s meal. It was hard to believe that there would be such a large difference in behavior between a Pokemon and her master. The mistress was admittedly, a bit temperamental, but no one would ever describe her as violent. Meanwhile, my body had already felt the fury of Lady Tsareena’s kicks three times. Not only that, but she seemed to be enjoying the pain that she was inflicting on me. I gave my jaw a quick rub as I made the finishing touches on the dinner. It appeared that she was holding back though, the pain already beginning to subside. Considering the amount of damage she did to the branch officer with just one kick, my injuries could have been much worse.

Lady Tsareena was sitting in her usual spot at the dining table, the seat immediately to the right of the mistress, who would normally be sitting at the head of the table. I placed her meal in front of her before giving a quick bow, saying my usual formality of, “Your meal, milady.” I took my place near the corner of the room as the Pokemon gave a small whiff of her food. Satisfied with it, she began her dinner, the food disappearing into the ruff that covered her mouth.

The usual routine during mealtimes would be completed between Veronica and me. One of us would prepare the meal while the other ate; then the other would remain available at the table while the other got to eat. Someone needed to tend to the mistress at all times, even when she ate, in case she needed something. Therefore, switching out during mealtimes gave both of us an opportunity to eat. However, Veronica was with the mistress, and I needed to tend to Tsareena while she ate. _Although, I was not able to tend to her while I slept during the afternoon, so I suppose my duties have already been compromised. Hopefully, she won’t bring it up with the mistress_. That was beside the point as I tried to find a time when I would be able to eat. Perhaps I would be able to hold out until Tsareena fell asleep, and whip myself up something quick to eat.

Unfortunately, my body betrayed me as a loud rumble emanated from my stomach and echoed across the room. I gulped as I saw Tsareena turn towards me with the same mischievous look from before. 

“My… my apologies, Lady Tsareena. Please excuse the nasty sound that just came from my stomach,” I said with a shaky voice and a bow. She beckoned me over to the table, to which I complied, standing next to her seat as I awaited her order. I went down on my knees as she pointed her fingers downward. She turned to face me, crossing her arms as she waited for my next action.

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to figure out what she wanted. “I don’t quite understand what your order is Lady Tsareena,” I said softly in an attempt not to anger her. A quick kicking motion towards my chest made me flinch, closing my eyes as I braced for impact. I opened an eye to find her foot just a mere few inches away from me. I was about to let out a sigh of relief before she pressed her heel into my chest and continued to the point that I lost my balance, falling onto my back with a loud thud. The ceiling above me disappeared from my sight as Tsareena came towering over me, her feet landing on both sides of my head, giving me a full view of her crotch. Her plate was in her hands, still filling her mouth with food as she looked down at me.

“L-Lady Tsaree-” I began to say before I found my mouth stuffed with her pussy as she sat down on my face. I grabbed ahold of her hips and tried to lift her off of me before she began to squeeze my head between her legs in retaliation. I could just barely look over her body to see her staring over at the wall, apparently disinterested in the fact that she was using my face as a chair. Suddenly, I felt something sweet drop onto my tongue. I stopped struggling as I swallowed, the warm, sticky juice filling my stomach quite nicely. It had a taste similar to a mixed berry juice, except with a slightly thicker consistency. The fluid continued to drip into my mouth slowly as I laid flat on the floor. Tsareena continued to eat her dish nonchalantly, paying no heed to what I was doing. _I suppose this is her way of satisfying my hunger._ I wasn’t too sure what I should have been feeling. Aroused, angered, or content of being able to eat. I had no authority to disobey my current master, so I remained where I was and decided to accept her meal.

As the minutes passed by, her juices kept flowing into my mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. I mustered up my courage as I slipped my tongue out and gently licked across her slit. This finally brought a reaction from the Pokemon as she gave a very noticeable shudder and tightened her legs around my head momentarily. Her eyes were open wide for a moment before she relaxed her body again and continued on eating. I took another long lick of her pussy, however she made no reaction this time. I continued to lick her slit, her fleshy mound oozing out more juices now. My length was now fully erect in my pants, and my cheeks were flushed red from a combination of arousal and her body heat. My tongue pressed hard against the lips of her pussy before suddenly pushing through inside of her. I didn’t even notice that Tsareena had frozen again as my tongue explored her warm insides, slithering as deep as it could to get a full taste. Her juices seemed even sweeter now as I pushed my tongue as far as I could into her, the natural tightness of her pussy fighting back to push my tongue out. Tsareena’s legs began to rub against the sides of my head as she began to squirm. I felt a hand clench down onto my hair as she grinded her hips against my face. Apparently, my actions were making my mistress uncomfortable. Noticing her distress, I quickly brought my tongue back into my mouth. She stopped squirming and looked down at me impatiently. I returned her gaze with an apologetic look, still unable to say anything with her rear still covering most of my face. She pressed her body down onto my face, my lips pressed up against the lips of her pussy. Her look became fiercer as I did nothing else but look at her confused. It seemed as though she wanted me to continue, even though she didn’t seem to be enjoying it, considering how she was squirming about. 

After a minute or so, she stood up and walked off to the side. I took a deep breath, relieved from the fact that I could finally breathe fresh air. The back of my head was in quite a bit of pain as it was forced to bear her weight for most of that time. I turned to see Tsareena looking down at me in a chair she placed over my lower body. As I was about to get up, she placed her foot on my stomach and gave me a deadly look. I gulped and remained on the floor, getting the message that she wanted me to stay where I was. 

“My apologies, Lady Tsareena, I seem to have dissatisfied you. Although I’m not too sure what I did wrong,” I said as she got up from her chair and knelt down to unbuckle my belt. “L-Lady Tsareena, what are you doing?” I asked as she took off my belt before grabbing onto my trousers and swiftly pulling them down along with my underwear, exposing my cock that was still erect from before.

A nervous drop of sweat rolled down the side of my head as she sat back down and placed her foot along the length of my cock as it laid against my groin. I closed my eyes as I imagined the pain that I saw in my near future. An image appeared in my eyes of the branch officer as looked at her thick, powerful legs. I gulped as I considered what I would have to tell the doctor at the hospital when he saw that I had become impotent. I supported my upper body with my arms as I sat up.

“I’m really sorry, Lady Tsareena!” I yelled out in desperation, forgetting my formalities, “I don’t know what I did wrong, but I beg of you, please don’t do this!” Tsareena merely gave me a mischievous look before raising her leg. I shut my eyes to brace myself, whimpering quietly. A moment passed before I suddenly felt a smooth rubbing along my cock. I opened an eye to see that Tsareena had taken off her heels and was sliding her bare feet along my length. My panic was quickly disappearing and being replaced with an odd feeling of pleasure, the smoothness of the bottom of her foot along with the slight pressure giving me a strange sense of arousal.

“Lady Tsareena?” I muttered. She didn’t pay any attention to my words as she swirled her toe along the tip of my cock, spreading my pre across the head. I let out a small gasp as she squeezed the head between her toes. She continued the motion as she slid two of her fingers into her crotch with a loud squishing noise. She pulled her fingers back out with a thick coating of her juices that seemed to glisten in the light. She brought her other foot near her waist and smeared the juices on the bottom of her foot. I watched her do this until the entire bottom of her foot was wet, her other leg not skipping a beat as it continued rubbing along my length. She brought her other foot onto my length and rubbed the bottom across my cock. A shiver went through my spine as her juices coated my penis. She grabbed ahold of it between her feet and stood it straight up before sliding her feet across the length in quick, strong strokes. I watched her feet intently as she slid them from the base of my cock to the very tip. I brought my head back as I let this sense of pleasure wash over me. Tsareena picked up her pace, the pre dribbling out of the tip of my cock giving her more lubrication to work with. My penis began to throb as my climax approached. I drew quick, short breaths as I felt my release build up. I closed my eyes just before my orgasm until Tsareena suddenly removed her feet, my cock flopping back down onto my stomach. My climax faded as Tsareena did nothing but stare at me with an amused look as a sinking feeling of disappointment came upon me. 

“Lady Tsareena?” I said sheepishly, “Why did you stop?” The Pokemon continued to do nothing but stare at me. It was only until I reached to pull up my pants that she made a move, grabbing ahold of my wrist and shaking her head. I groaned slightly in annoyance as I brought my hand back. A couple of minutes passed in silence until my penis became flaccid again.

Tsareena placed her foot back onto my penis and began to rub it again. My cock quickly started to perk up again as she slid two fingers inside her pussy and pulled out with another thick coating to rub onto her other foot. As soon as it was wet enough, she supported my cock with one foot and rubbed the bottom of her other foot along the tip of my head. I held back a moan as the slick coating rubbing along the most sensitive part of my penis brought me to a full erection. She placed my penis between her feet and began rubbing again. My climax approached much more quickly this time. Tsareena picked up her pace again as my cock started to twitch. I begged quietly for my finish to come faster, shivering as I grew closer to release. Again, Tsareena removed her feet from my cock, placing them on the ground as she looked at me with a devilishly mischievous look. 

My balls ached in a mixture of pain and disappointment. I gritted my teeth and tried to get up, only to have the Pokemon rest her leg on my shoulder, telling me that I was not allowed to do so. Again, my penis would become flaccid and Tsareena would masterfully bring me close to my release, only to stop just before I could get the chance. The process continued another six or so times. By that time, I was squirming about restlessly, slowly being driven insane from the pain erupting from my nether regions.

_Why is she doing this to me?_ This was possibly the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life, and I still did not know why I was being punished. Lady Tsareena clearly knew she was torturing me, bringing me close to the ultimate pleasure, only to leave me with cold disappointment. My eyes widened as I realized the message. This was just revenge for what I had done earlier. Her squirming from before was not because of discomfort, but because she was close to her release. I stopped licking her pussy thinking that I was causing her pain. I didn’t know how women reacted to pleasure considering the only thing I was able to masturbate to were the pictures I found in the deceased master’s book on the top shelf of his bookcase and personally also having no sexual experience. I looked over at Tsareena, who was intently watching my cock grow flaccid again.

“My apologies, Lady Tsareena. I think I know what I have done now. I didn’t realize what you wanted at the time. I believe I can satisfy you this time though. If you would let me, may I finish my job?” I said in an apologetic voice. I could barely make out a smile under her ruff as she sat back in her chair and spread her legs wide, exposing her dripping pussy. I pulled my legs out from under the chair and got to work, burying my face between her legs as I slid my tongue deep inside her pussy. Tsareena wrapped her legs around my head, resting them on my shoulders as she petted my head, her fingers combing through my hair. I pressed my lips against her entrance, sliding my tongue back and forth inside of her. Her sweet juices reached my mouth again, and I took a moment to savor the taste. I placed my hands on her thighs as I gently nibbled on her clit, drawing a moan from the Pokemon. My eyes widened at the sound, this being the first time hearing her voice today. This excited me even more as I pulled my head back and spread her legs. I placed my hands on the lips of her white pussy and spread them apart, giving me a clean view of her hole. I extended my tongue as far as I could as I penetrated her with it, another moan of pleasure escaping her lips. I coiled my tongue this way and that as I continued until I noticed her beginning to squirm. Realizing the meaning this time, I pressed my mouth against her pussy, kissing the lips as my tongue lapped her insides. She grabbed ahold of my head with both her hands and thrusted into me as she climaxed, her sweet juices filling up my mouth. A loud moan echoed across the room as she orgasmed. She held me in place until her climax ended, letting go of my head as she slumped down in her chair. I swallowed the juice in my mouth before licking my lips, smiling at the fact that I was able to bring her to her finish. 

Tsareena quickly regained her composure and pointed down at the ground. The mischievous look from before had been replaced with one of determination. I nodded my head and laid down on my back, my penis already rock-hard. Tsareena wetted her feet again before placing them around my cock and stroking along the length. My climax approached quickly again as she brought her feet up and down with long, quick strokes. I closed my eyes as to prepare for my release. I half expected her to stop again as my cock twitched in anticipation. An overwhelming sensation of pleasure overcame me as she continued however, allowing me to finally cum. My semen came out as large spurts, covering her legs and feet with the white sticky substance. Tsareena continued to stroke my cock as wave after wave of my cum splattered onto her. I laid limp on the floor as my climax finally ended, my breath ragged from the experience. 

I looked over to her with a smile before saying, “Thank you, Lady Tsareena.” The Pokemon responded by lowering her ruff and revealing a wide smile. My eyes widened as I got a full view of her face. It was pure and beautiful, just like one of a queen should be. She dragged a finger along her leg, picking up a glob of my semen. She gave me a flirtatious wink before sticking her finger inside her mouth and making a loud swallowing sound. My heart skipped a beat as I watched her, quickly pulling up my pants before I considered doing more heinous things with her.

~~~~~~  
“My sweet, sweet Tsareena!” my mistress exclaimed as she stood at the gate of the mansion with her arms spread out open. Tsareena leapt into her arms in a huge embrace while I stood at the door of the house. “I hope you were fine without me. He did treat you right, didn’t he?” my mistress asked with a slightly threatening tone. Tsareena looked over at me and gave me a wink before giving a firm nod towards the mistress. I let out a sigh of relief, happy at the fact that I no longer needed to worry about losing my job. 

“That’s great!” my mistress said with joy, “Maybe you can stay at home more often, now that I know you’ll be in good hands.” I gulped as I saw Tsareena show her mischievous look for a brief moment before returning to a happy face and nodding at the mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to make a continuation of this depending on how the story does. There should definitely be more Tsareena stories.


End file.
